


boundless (like a platform in the sky)

by imaginedecember



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedecember/pseuds/imaginedecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel spends his time staring at the Minecraft world, building endlessly, but soon another person joins him by his side. He knows he should repay Ray for sticking by him for this long but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	boundless (like a platform in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I was going through the Joelay tag and I saw what the-guy-below-me-sucks wrote in one of the tags in response to a post. In short, she wanted a story where Joel makes a garden for Ray in Minecraft. The idea is solely hers.

His love for the younger was endless and boundless by no means. It soared into the sky and sunk deep into the ground. It was the sun, the night and everything in between. So, that was why Joel decided to make Ray a present. Ray had been there for him far too many times. He had given him confirmations for things, soothed his worries and made him completely forget that there was such a thing as boundaries or rules.

So, here Joel was, at three in the morning playing Minecraft with the sound muted and a controller held tightly in his hands. He checked the doorway to the bedroom several times to make sure Ray was still asleep. But he had no need to worry. He had given Ray an extra glass of strawberry milk, mixed in the right amount of warm cuddling and slipped away without a single disturbance.

Now, he sat here, in the middle of the couch in their living room debating on where to put the present. Sky or underground? Or in one the castles? Or towers? Or…where to put it?

Joel ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the pieces and frowning. Giving the screen a blank stare, he gazed at the world around him until he tilted his character’s head up. The sky. It’d be perfect.

Ray would never admit it to anyone but Joel (and even then it was a hushed confession) that he enjoyed the stars and the different colors of the sky when the sun was rising just right or when the moon was shining through the clouds.

Ray liked girly things; roses, stars, the sky and cuddles were some of them. But that was what made Ray wholeheartedly adorable to Joel. And Ray deserved this. Even if it was simply in Minecraft and not in real life, Ray at least deserved something and Joel was going to give him the one thing that would accompany most of what he liked (besides the cuddles at first – those were always a given).

Sighing, Joel gripped the controller tighter before he began pounding at a garden of trees planted at the top corner of the land. Gathering the blocks of wood, he set out to build steps to almost the top of the world. Jack would surely be proud of his stair building.

Being friends with the guy made Joel quite knowledgeable in proper stair building and he had become a master of sorts. Ray always poked fun of him for it. Joel could hear his giggle now, could almost feel it ghost across his cheek. God, Joel couldn’t wait to show Ray this.

Once he was close enough to the top for room to walk around, Joel built the platform of stone. Covering it with dirt, he planted grass and then added the roses. The platform was bigger then the first floor of one of the castle’s.

It created shadows below but Joel actually enjoyed the shadows. Because Ray was a shadow now, covering the painful reasons as to why Joel started building in the first place. Ray was therapy in his own strange way. And Ray deserved this.

Once the roses were planted, Joel began adding towers that loomed over the garden. Fire flickered from the tops and lava pooled at the bottom. He remembered how Ray liked sponges so he added them in the middle of the field. Once the area was done, Joel floated above his work and nodded to himself. It was open enough that Ray could lie back on the grass and stare at the sky but closed in enough with lavish towers that it added an air of Joel and prosperity.

Stepping down the wooden stairs, he left his character at the bottom and set his controller on the table. Standing from the couch, Joel slipped into his bedroom. Covering his mouth, he laughed to himself when he saw that Ray had stolen his hoodie from the floor and was cuddling with it and his pillow. His body was stretched across the bed, the covers slipping low beneath his hips.

Pressing his hands into the exposed bone, Joel gingerly pulled Ray’s sleeping body towards him. A grumbling sound alerted him that Ray was coherent enough.

“Wakey, wakey, Ray, baby. I got a present for you,” Joel whispered. Ray cracked one eye open, covering his face with the hoodie as soon as his eyes registered Joel’s looming form and warm touch.

“What? Joel, what-?” Ray tried but Joel was tugging incessantly at the hoodie covering his face. Ray let him take the piece of clothing, pouting. “I want to sleep.”

“No, come on,” Joel pleaded, pouting slightly. Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. If there was one thing that needed a warning label, it would be Joel’s built in knowledge of everyone’s weaknesses and Ray, sadly, was his favorite to tease.

“Fine,” Ray huffed. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Ray stood. Rubbing his eyes, he ripped the hoodie from Joel’s hold and threw it over his body. Cuddling into the warmth, Ray bunched the ends of the sleeves and mouthed at the loose strands.

Joel watched his mouth move, his eyes dilating slightly and his mouth dropping open before he snapped back into reality. There would be time for those things but now, now was Ray’s time. Wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist, Joel pushed him towards the living room.

“Close your eyes, kid,” Joel whispered, unwrapping Ray’s hands and lifting them. Ray shook his head before covering his eyes with the sleeves of the hoodie.

“Stupid, Donut,” he grumbled. Joel kissed his cheek, his lips lingering there in slight hesitation. Should he? He should.

Unhooking his arm from around the younger’s waist, Joel moved Ray’s body around until he was standing in front of the television. Handing his love the controller, he pulled his hands from his eyes.

“Go up the stairs,” Joel instructed. Ray leaned into his chest, peering behind him in slight confusion before going with the flow. Walking up the steps, Ray paused the character before moving him on to the platform in the sky.

The controller clattered to the ground. His eyes widened as he tried to memorize every little detail. There were roses, red and colorful against the grass and the darkening sky. Glowstone torches lit the garden and there was even a sponge in the middle of the garden which made Ray cover his mouth in fear of him gasping out some sort of squeak (only Gavin squeaked, really).

“It’s open so you can watch the sky and dance in the roses,” Joel added. Wrapping both arms around the younger’s waist, he dug his bony fingers into the bone and along his sides. Ray’s body trembled in his hold as the boy tried to take in what was in front of him. He had seen the castle, had even helped with it once or twice but this…this was made by Joel for him. He didn’t help with any of it, didn’t even ask for it or hint at it. But it was exactly what he wanted.

“I love it, goddamn it, Joel,” Ray whispered, his voice the softest of whispers as he turned around in Joel’s arms. Joel smiled as Ray kissed his chest, his neck, his cheek and finally his lips. “I love you,” he spoke more loudly against his curved lips. Joel hugged him tighter, basking in the feeling of confirmation, of adoration.

“I love you too,” Joel murmured, just as soft and tender as the hold on Ray’s heart

Without even asking, Joel sunk to the floor and let Ray sit in his lap. He let Ray walk around the garden and even lay down in the middle, right next to his trusted sponge. He watched as the sky darkened more, the moon casting a warm glow over the Minecraft character, as Ray slowly fell back to sleep in his arms. Ray’s body was warm, thrumming with a happiness that Joel never thought was possible for either of them.

They were happy, more then any word could describe, lost inside a world of stars, roses, stocks and boundless love.


End file.
